You promised
by Lilrdevil92
Summary: Two strangers dealing with the same sort of problem. They decide to help each other out but what happens when they began to start doing more than helping each other with their MARRIAGE problems with two DIFFERENT people. BRUCAS


AN: I came up with this idea after watching this indian movie...its not completely like it i made some changes but yeah. anyways i hope you guys like it! i dont own oth or anything that is affilated to it! 

**Things you need to know for this story**: This is a totally different story than the plot of one tree hill...basically nothing happened in high school or anything of that sort. But the relationships are still the same like nathan is brothers with lucas. Karen is mother to both nathan and lucas...so that makes them full brothers not just half brothers. So basically thats it ...if you guys are confused about anything just leave a review and ask me i'll answer your questions! ok enjoy! 

* * *

The crowd roared with cheers as the Ravens got the ball back from the Almighty Panthers. Lucas Scott dribbled the ball down court, faking a pass against player number 35. He got ready to aim the ball but was suddenly hit by the opposing player on his left side. The Referee blew his whistle, indicating a foul against the Almighty Panthers. "You ok man?"

Lucas got off the floor with the help of his brother, Nathan, "Yeah. I'm fine." Lucas said as he readjusted himself. He jogged over to the three point line. The ref blew his whistle, signaling that he can shoot. The crowd settled down, curious if this blond 6 foot male will make the winning goal with only 10 seconds left in the game. So many thoughts were rummaging through his head, he knew he had to make this shot. Lucas glanced around as everything seemed to be in slow motion. Coach Whitey looked at him with hope and determination as did his other team mates. His ocean blue eyes searched the crowd looking for her, but of course she wasn't there. His eyes landed back on Nathan. His brother smiled at him reassuring him. Taking a deep breath in, he dribbled the ball twice and then aimed for the hoop. He snapped his wrist elegantly, throwing the ball in the air towards the backboard of the basketball hoop.

The crowd waited with anticipating eyes. Everyone was dead silent just watching the orange stripped ball in the air. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. WHOOSH! "Lucas Scott scores the winning shot! The Ravens wins with 104 to 98 against the not so Almighty Panthers! They are still able to uphold their name by being undefeated for yet another year! Hopefully they will be able to pull it off at the Championships."

"Good job boys. That was a well-played game today. But it wasn't our best. The Panthers should not have been that close to us. We have a lot of work to do in order to win in the Championships.  
We'll have practice on Monday morning at 7:00am. Ok everyone have a nice weekend. Oh and Lucas, good shot out there." Whitey dismissed the Ravens in the locker room, before walking out.

Lucas joked around with his team mates, happy that they won their game. His phone started ring, he glanced at the caller ID and quickly picked it up. "Hello"  
"Baby, I got the job! I mean it's a bit demanding but the pay is wonderful! I can't believe I'm finally working at Thud Magazine! Lucas, I just had to do one Interview and they let me in.  
Jake, my boss, he looked at some of my art and he fell in love with it! He said that my art is exactly what they need and the look they wanted!" The bubbly voice said all in 1 minute.

"Wow! Baby congratulations! She got the job! She got the job!" Lucas started yelling ecstatically still hiked up from the high of his win. His team mates just cheered louder,  
not caring what they were cheering for.

"Lucas? I can't hear you."

"Oh sorry just some of the guys cheering. We uh we won a small game that's all."

"Oh yeah! The game...I'm so sorry I completely forgot!" Peyton said hitting her forehead as she walked down the busy street of New York.

"Peyton, just don't forget that I'm your husband." Lucas said a little irritated while taking off his sneakers.

"Shut up. Anyways congratulations baby! So how was it?" Lucas, immediately remembering his winning game, grinned proudly as he told his wife.

"It was great! I shot the last point. There were only 10 seconds left...just the tension and the excitement. God..Peyton...Babe you should have been there" Lucas said ending his enthusiasm has he recalled how she wasn't there to see him play.

"I know. I know. But I had an interview and it was at the exact same time."

"I know that baby. You know what, We'll schedule our next game according to my beautiful sweet wife's busy schedule. How's that?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her husband's sarcasm, something that was used very often. "Lucas that's not funny."

"Oh and if you have some time then you can take a look at my 4 million dollar contract with RDM." Lucas sat down on the bench, waiting for her reaction.

"FOUR MILLION DOLLARS!"

"What? Jealous? Now that I earn more than you?" Lucas asked smugly.

"No. Not jealous. Happy. Happy that your dreams are coming true."

"Our dreams Peyton..."

"Um yeah...Ok anyways I have to stop at Haley's house to pick up some of my art that she kept, my boss wants to see more of it. So could you please pick up Karen, she's at that wedding at The Markson Hotel. It's just that I completely forgot about that and..."

"What's the matter Peyton? These days your forgetting a lot" Lucas said, trying to get on her nerves.

"Hmmm..that's true. Oh, well here's something I didn't forget, in fact I seem like I'm the only one who remembers, happy anniversary." Peyton quickly hung up. She felt a little tug on her heart. But quickly pushed that feeling away. There were things to do and people to see. She didn't have time to get all emotional.

"OH SHIT!" Lucas felt like a jackass and immediately regretted talking to Peyton like that. Why could he not think before he act? Was it that hard? Nope it wasn't. He silently promised himself that he would treat his wife better and come up with some miraculous plan for their anniversary. But first thing first he had to pick up his mother.

**_At Marksons Hotel_**

* * *

A handsome brunette stood in front of the mirror, looking quite pale. "I can't believe my son is getting married!" An elderly man, with the same features as the young man, came inside the room and hugged him.  
"Hey Chase, what's going on? You look awfully pale." Chase looked at his dad and hesitated before speaking.

"Dad, I'm just..I'm just nervous. It's taken three years for Brooke to say yes to this wedding. I just hope she doesn't run away...she won't run away right?" Chase's dad chuckled before answering.

"No, no don't worry. She can't run anywhere." Chase smiled feeling reassured.

"Because after all where will she find a husband like me right?"

"Nope son that's not why, it's because our security is tight." Chase and his father laughed at their stupid jokes and then began adjusting their tuxedos.

**_In the Reception area of the wedding_**

* * *

"What are you doing! This does not go here! This belongs in the salad area!" An elder brunette women yelled at the servants.

"I'm sorry Karen-I mean Ms. Scott but there is no room over by the salad bar." The meekly servant answered.

"URGH! Fine just give it to me. I'll go do it. We are already running late and if I let you nincompoops do it, it will be done in two years!" Karen snatched the dish and went over to the salad bar.

"Ma! There you are. Come on let's go." Lucas grabbed a hold of his mother and impatiently tried to leave.

"Darling the wedding hasn't even started. The bride is taking a while...which I guess is good for me seeing as I am running a bit late. You go ahead, I'll just catch a ride with one of these barbaric servants" Karen had owned her own catering business for ten years and usually catered at famous weddings.

"Ok Ma if you're sure?"

"Yeah honey you go ahead." Lucas walked out the building, into a garden. He pulled out some gum from his pocket, unwrapping it and then throwing the wrapper on the green grass.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." A raspy voice filled his ears, he looked around for it and then saw her. She was so beautiful. Her brown silky hair was tied up in an elegant bun with curly tendrils coming down her porcelain skin. Her lips were pursed ever so lightly. And her eyes...oh god those eyes, they were a sweet color of hazel. She was the most beautiful women he's ever set eyes on. His trance was broken as she spoke again "Please do not litter this garden.  
It took a lot of work making this garden look the way it is." Lucas looked at her oddly before answering.

"Are you the gardener?"

The beautiful girl rolled her eyes before answering "What do you think?"

Lucas faked thinking and then answered, "I think you have stolen the bride's dress. Should I inform the people inside?"

"Could you leave me alone?"

"Of course...not." Lucas smirked and walked over to the where the girl was sitting and then plopped himself. The girl was appalled on how this man just came and sat by her, as if they were good friends. "Shouldn't you be inside? I mean in order for there to be a wedding a bride and a groom should be present. And the bride is outside. Now why is that?"

"This isn't any of your business. And anyway how is this your problem?"

"Not directly..but indirectly it is my problem. You see my mother can only leave once you go inside and get married. Anyways you seem a bit troubled. Here I'll give you some advice. Sometimes a stranger knows better than the people you know. And besides I love giving advice. So consider yourself lucky." Lucas gave his signature smirk. Brooke was a bit reluctant. She didn't like his cockiness or how straight-forward he was,  
but for some odd reason she felt as if she could talk freely to him. She then noticed the golden band across his ring finger.

"You're married?" Lucas nodded in confirmation. "What did you think before you got married?"

Lucas laughed a little before answering. "Who thinks before they marry?...No but Peyton and I were college friends so we thought that we would give our relationship another name...marriage. I mean what's better than spending your whole life with your best friend? Today we have been married for five years."

"I guess."

"Do you love him?" Brooke looked at him, and for the first time noticed how handsome he really is. His icy blue eyes captured her. She tried to look away but couldn't. She then realized his question but didn't know how to answer him. "It shouldn't take that long to answer."

"Well Chase and I are childhood friends. His parents took me in as his own when my parents died in a car crash when I was 7 years old. His mother died a year later, but his father always made me feel loved and never lonely.  
I owe them so much."

"You didn't answer the question though" Lucas leaned in towards her face whispering it. Brooke had to gulp down feelings of lust and tried to keep her heart in check.

"I do love him. It's just I don't feel the way I thought I would, you know?" Brooke pulled back a little, being in deep thoughts.

"What did you expect? Life isn't like a movie or a book. Sometimes it's better to just settle with what you have now. I mean why complicate everything and wait for 'true love'  
that path just leads you to a life of loneliness and wait."

"So you're saying you don't love you're wife?" This caught Lucas off guard. This girl sure did have a sharp tongue. He stammered for a few seconds. "You know it shouldn't take you that long." Lucas looked at her and they both broke out in a laugh.

"Of course I love her. She's been my friend for so long. She's been with me through so many things. We have settled into a nice home and have made a nice life for ourselves." Brooke nodded with understanding. "Well pretty girl, you should get back in there, they are all waiting."

Brooke started to get up, lifting her white dress up a little to prevent it from getting dirty. She was walking away but then a thought hit her. She turned around quickly. "Hey!" Lucas turned around and waited for her to go on.  
"What happens if I fall in love with someone else after my marriage." Lucas smiled.

"You won't, if you don't go looking for it." Brooke waved goodbye and walked towards her awaiting husband-to-be. Lucas watched her enter the white building closing the doors behind her. He started walking away on the road. Pictures of the beautiful angel kept on popping up in his head. His smile kept on getting wider and wider by just thinking of her. He started almost skipping with the warmth in his heart. He didn't know what it was but frankly he didn't care. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the goddess once more, but was ripped from his daydream as he was hit by a car. He rolled over the hood of the car, tumbling down onto the concrete floor with a loud thump. He laid there still, the only part of his body moving was his eyes. Blood was everywhere, spilling out surrounding him in a pool of red liquid.

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

AN: i really hope you guys liked this! I promise you that there will be a lot more brucas! and sorry to leave it at a cliffy..but its 2am and im really tired! so please review! the more the faster! ) 


End file.
